News and Choices
by dreaming-of-McDreamy
Summary: Meredith is talking a 9 month vacation after the code blacl, but that was a month ago. So why is Derek leaving his wife for her now?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Disclaimers: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, Shonda Rimes does. But if I owned Patrick Dempsey, oh the fun we'd have. He can totally be _my _Dr. McDreamy.

* * *

It had been a month since the code black at Seattle Grace, so why was Meredith Grey taking nine months off now? Because she was 3 ½ months pregnant, that's why. A routine physical after the bomb's detonation revealed the startling truth. She was 3 ½ months pregnant and she was no longer with the child's father. Worse than that, the father didn't even know the child existed, let alone know that the child growing inside of her was his.

Derek Sheppard was too busy trying to make his marriage work, too busy trying not to look at Meredith. He was just too busy to see that his ex's clothes were getting tighter around the middle or that she was getting more and more tired by the minute. He hadn't even realized she had stopped coming into work until she was gone for a week.

* * *

"Dr. Stevens, where is Dr. Grey," Derek Sheppard asked with a look of curiosity on his face.

Izzie's face turned into a scowl the moment Meredith's name left Derek's mouth. It took a hand from Alex Karev rubbing her lower back to calm her down.

"Well Dr. Sheppard, Dr. Grey will be out for the next nine months. She has some personal issues to deal with. Things that should be kept between people close to her," Izzie was trying to be patient, but he had hurt Meredith, he didn't deserve patience in her eyes.

"What is she preg…" the color drained from both Alex and Izzie's faces. Derek knew from the looks on their faces that it was true, Meredith, his Meredith, was pregnant, "She's WHAT?"

"Dr. Sheppard will you please calm down. You'll worry people. The only people who are supposed to know were me, George, Cristina and Webber. Now Alex, Bailey, you and Burke know, some of us just couldn't keep our mouths shut," Izzie pleaded.

"Izzie, who's the father," Sheppard asked dumbfounded.

* * *

Sorry this is so short, usually my first chapter of every story is. I tried to keep the characters as true as possible. Just tweaking the storyline situation to my liking.

REVIEWS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ARE WELCOME!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Disclaimers: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, Shonda Rimes does. But if I owned Patrick Dempsey, oh the fun we'd have. He can totally be _my _Dr. McDreamy.

* * *

Meredith called the delivery service to deliver an envelope to Dr. Derek Sheppard at Seattle Grace Hospital. Enclosed in the envelope were sonogram photos of their child and a letter explaining things.

_ Dearest Derek,_

_ If you've even opened this envelope it's a huge step. It means that either Izzie has gotten over the idea of killing you or she has spilled the beans. I'm going to think it was the second one, don't get me wrong I love Iz, but she's got a HUGE mouth. Yes, I am pregnant. Yes, this baby is yours. And yes, I am keeping it. I could never get rid of something that would remind me of you and show me we weren't just a dream I had made up. I don't expect things to change because of this. You're trying to make your marriage work and it took an almost near death experience, holding a bomb in my hands, to realize that even though you're with her, you love me. I can live with that. Knowing that I am the mother of your child and that we did this together, however unexpectedly, is definitely something I can live with. I don't want you to leave her just because I am pregnant. I just want you in our child's life._

_ With all my hope and love,_

_ Meredith_

The doorbell rang. The carrier was here; time to get this show on the road. She sent the envelope off without any hesitation.

* * *

The envelope finally made it's way to the recipient about three in the afternoon.

Derek looked at the sender's name with substantial worry. Was she going to tell him to stay away and never come around or beg that he leave his wife? Meredith, he knew, would never do either of these things. She would say that she wanted him in their child's life, but that if he didn't want any part of it, she could do it on her own.

That would be his Meredith.

* * *

Addison Montgomery-Sheppard walked into her husband's office as cheerful as she could be, until she saw the envelope in his hands. It didn't take a genius to know whom it was from, she could tell by the look on his face. Derek got that look from time-to-time, it took her a while to realize what that face meant but she had figured it out. He was reliving memories from _their_ relationship, if you could call it that, she preferred to call it a fling. Every time she did however, Derek corrected her and told her that it was indeed a relationship, one that still meant the world to him.

Derek woke up from his stupor. He opened the envelope slowly, sonogram pictures falling out in the process. Addison lunged to pick them up. She looked at the patient's name in the upper left-hand corner, _Meredith Grey_!

"Derek, what in the hell is going on?" Addison yelled clutching the pictures.

"None of your business, now give those back!" Derek snapped back at her, taking the photos out of her hand, photos that now meant the world to him.

"Derek, think about this. Do you really think this baby is yours?" Addison begged him to come up with another conclusion. "When was the last time you two had slept together?"

"You want an honest answer? The day after…"

"The day after what, Derek?"

"The day after you came to Seattle, okay."

"What the hell were you thinking? Better yet, what were you thinking with? Because it sure wasn't your brain!"

"Addy, I was thinking with my heart. I thought it was the last time I'd see her like that, with so much love in her eyes. That day I realized my heart wasn't in this marriage anymore but I had to try, try to keep my promise and my word. I can't do that now. Meredith said it best, I maybe married to you but I love her. That's the way it is. Now she's having my child, something you never wanted. I just can't ignore my feelings now!"

"Derek, think about this! How do you even know this baby is yours?"

Derek crossed the room in three steps. At the end of those three steps, he was almost nose-to-nose with Addison.

"Addison, don't you dare. She's 3 ½ months pregnant, last time we slept together was 3 ½ months ago. And unlike you, she would never betray someone she loves."

"Derek, you said you had forgiven me for that."

"I did, but that doesn't mean I'd forget."

Addison looked as if she was going to break into tears at any moment. "So what now? You leave me for her?"

Derek crossed to the door, "I'm leaving you for my **_family_**. My soul-mate and my child."

Derek went to the door and opened it without a sound, ushering Addison out of his office. After Addy left he went to his desk to look at the sonogram photos. Even a trained medical professional could barely see a baby there, but he knew that his son or daughter was on that film. He knew that this tiny little person was growing inside someone he loved, with all his heart.

* * *

_ Ring…Ring…Ring…_

Derek picked up the phone, "Derek Sheppard."

"Derek, why do I have your wife handing me her resignation?" Chief Webber snapped, slightly aggravated.

"Because chief, I'm having the divorce papers printed up again. Hopefully, this time she'll actually sign them." Derek replied.

"You finally found out about Meredith, didn't you? It took you long enough. Who told you?" Webber asked, calming down slightly.

"Doctors Stevens and Karev. Izzie kinda blew up me in post-op."

"Understandable, you accidentally knocked up her best friend, while you were married. So, have you talked to Meredith yet or are you trying to work up the nerve? You really need to talk to her Derek."

"I know Richard. She sent me a letter and some sonogram photos. I don't know what I am supposed to do. She's giving me all I've ever wanted and I don't even know what I'm supposed to tell her, 'Hi Mere, yeah I left my wife, so now we can be together.' You and I both know she won't except that, she's to stubborn."

"She's the female version of someone else I know. Derek, you need to talk to her. Start slow, take her to her doctor's appointments, buy her baby stuff. Show her you care about her and the baby."

"What if she asks about Addy?"

"Tell her the truth Derek, please just tell her the truth."

* * *

Okay, this is much longer than the first chapter. Most of the chapters will be this long. How do you guys think its going so far. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! 


End file.
